A Father's Love
by FictionalSpark
Summary: Bonnie Bennett, Damon & Stefan Salvatore are the adopted children of the world's original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. When Klaus hears of witches conspiring against him, he goes to the French Quarter of New Orleans bringing his children along. The Mikaelsons find out that the brother/son that they grieved for isn't dead and that there's another child is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

This city was different than any place she had ever been. She roamed the streets of New Orleans with the brightest smile on her face. The French Quarter was something that amazed her and she didn't know why. Was it the people? The music? The art? Or was it the magic that flowed through the ground and into her soul as if it was a gift that could never be taken away.

The amount of magic that she felt as she took each step was undeniably a blessing from the ancestors of the witches who lived there. Something about it made her feel at peace. Though there was something that she could feel that she couldn't shake away. Part of her felt as though that power would soon fade at any moment. There however was relief. There was peace. But, if only she knew.

She walks with her adoptive brothers, Stefan and Damon, on a tour in which she's hardly paying attention to what the tour guide was saying. "Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play," the tour guide said as they walked down Bourbon Street.

Bonnie could tell that her brothers weren't paying that much attention. Bonnie begins to look around and sees many palm readers. She looks over and sees her...dad? Klaus? Father? She doesn't know what to call him. It's not like he had not adopted her when she was only a child. But after a couple days ago when he had punished, she had called him dad...multiple times.

As soon as Klaus sat down at the palm reader's booth, Bonnie saw her flinch. At that moment she knew that the woman was a witch. Bonnie looked at Damon and Stefan and knew that they were listening in on the conversation. That was one of the reason she wished she was a vampire. She knew that she wanted to become one but it was kind of hard to become something your father didn't want you to be when he watched your every move.

"What are they talking about," she asked her older brother, Damon. She knew that they didn't come to New Orleans out of the ordinary for just any reason. From the stories Klaus had told them, he and the original family used to live here. Klaus had even adopted a child but then he had died almost a hundred years ago after Mikael had come and attacked.

Damon and Bonnie where the closest between the three siblings. Though Stefan was closer to Damon than he was to Bonnie. Damon being the oldest looked out for his siblings but even though he turned at the age of 22, he still had to answer to his father.

"Dad's looking for a witch. Her name's Jane-Anne," he tells her. Damon continues to listen as they walk with the tour but when she sees both Stefan and Damon stop with shocked looks on their face, she turns to them.

"What's wrong with the two of you," she asks with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Marcel," Stefan says looking at Damon with sad eyes.

"It's impossible," Damon tells them. "Come on. Let's continue with the tour."

The tour comes to an end almost a half hour later when they stop at the same place in which they began. "And that concludes the end of our tour," the tour guide tells them. "Have a safe and pleasant time while you're here."

Klaus walks over to them in due time. "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves," he states as he stands behind Damon. "We're going back to the house now."

Damon looks at Klaus as if he was going to start arguing with the man. "I can just—." Klaus cuts him off going into full Papa mode.

"You can just come with your siblings and I back to the house Damon," Klaus dictated. "I may have given you those 30 years of freedom Damon where I was not around. But make no mistake Damon. I am your father and you will obey me."

Damon looks away from Klaus in defeat. "Yes sir," he mumbles as Klaus turns away.

"Good," Klaus says. He looks at his phone and starts looking through his app. "We'll be taking that car service Bonnie told be about." He looks at her. "Uber?" Bonnie smiles brightly at him while Stefan laughs and Damon snickers with his arms crossed.

The ride back to the house was not a quiet one. All three siblings had argued with Klaus about exploring the city. The driver had stayed quiet after he had added his own input after seeing Klaus' menacing glare.

The argument had not only have Klaus make the driver stop multiple times but each time had given at least one of his children a pop on the mouth but also a few swats on their bums. Leaving both Bonnie and Stefan with tears in their eyes and Damon with a pout on his face as he clenched his fist and leaned his chin on his hand looking out the window, not even wanting to look at his father.

When the car pulled up to the house Klaus looked sternly at Bonnie, Damon and Stefan. "Each of you are to go to your rooms until I come and get you," he demanded.

"But it's only 2 o'clock," Bonnie whined. Klaus gave her a look that told her that it she didn't stay quiet that a couple swats would be coming her way and Bonnie really wanted to be able to sit down like a regular person this week.

Bonnie sighed as she went into the Governor's home with Damon and Stefan only for them to part ways as they went to different parts of the house.

When Bonnie got to her room she took out a grimoire from under her bed. Throughout the years of living with Klaus, he had spoiled her rotten. He had gotten the best witches to teach her magic and had gotten her a collection of grimoires from centuries upon centuries that could fill a whole library. But there was something about the grimoire that she had under her bed that was special to Bonnie.

The reason being was that it wasn't really a grimoire. It just looked like one from the outside. A few years ago Bonnie had come across one of Klaus' sketch books that he had kept in one of chests. Bonnie had taken it and put the pictures he had drawn in the empty pages of the grimoire. All the drawings were of the same person. Marcel Gerard.

She had asked Klaus about him one time when she was young. It was the first time she had ever seen Klaus close to having tears in his eyes. He didn't even talk about him really. All he had said was that Marcel was his son and that he was dead.

Bonnie had asked if he had ever tried to bring him back and all Klaus could do was shake his head. At that moment she understood why he was so protective over Bonnie and her brothers. He had already lost and grieved over one child. She knew he didn't want to do that again.

Bonnie looked at the drawings and she took out her phone and snapped a picture.

For about an hour Bonnie sat on her bed looked at the pictures of Marcel that Klaus had drawn. Soon she was bored and couldn't think of anything to do in her room. Let had just arrived in New Orleans and the house needed serious updates, especially her room. All she wanted was a tv in her room.

She groaned as she started to look at she started to look through the other grim pores in her room and began to look through them to see if there was any spell that she wanted to practice. She found a cloaking spell from one of her Gram's old grimoires that was used with traditional magic. She had tried it once before and it was so much easier now that she had gotten a hold of her magic. With this cloaking spell she could leave the house and be back before Klaus would even notice she was gone.

Before she had done the spell Bonnie texts Damon knowing that he would cover for her if Klaus saw that she was gone. She put her phone in her pocket and began the spell. She opened the door to her room and closed it as quietly as possible, thanking God that she wasn't close to Klaus' room.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed her Uncle Elijah had arrived. Klaus yelled angrily at Elijah like always when he wasn't around his children. "I don't care about any deal they want to make Elijah," he yells at his brother. "I'm going to find the witch and kill her."

Bonnie could see the anger in his eyes but saw that Elijah stayed calm even when her father grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall holding him there. She gasped never really getting to see this side of her father. She should also count herself lucky that Klaus could not hear her or she would not have known what to do.

The door to the front of the house was open. She walked out and as soon as she was far away enough that nobody could hear her, she undid the spell. Bonnie had gotten herself an uber and took a ride to the French Quarter.

She walked into a bar and took out her fake id that she had gotten from her friend Jeremy back in Mystic Falls. Bonnie looked at the bar tender who scowled at her as she took a seat. "You're not old enough to sit a bar kid, let alone drink alcohol," the girl says as she begins to wipe the bar. Over in the back of the bar Bonnie could sense some vampires doing karaoke. She looks at the bartenders name tag that says 'Sophie'.

"Well Sophie," Bonnie says as she takes her fake idea out of her pocket that says she's twenty-one and hands it to Sophie. "I happen to be 21. You might know the saying black don't crack. I'm much older than I look."

Sophie smirks at her as she gives Bonnie back her fake id. "What do you want kid?"

"Just a rum and coke," Bonnie says smiling back at her. Sophie makes her drink and hands it to her.

"So is kid like you roaming the French Quarter by herself end up in my bar," Sophie asks as she picks up the tip of a drunk old man trying to find find his out the bar.

"I needed a drink," Bonnie replies as she takes a gulp of her drink. "I'm with my family 24/7 and they hardly let me take even a sip because they've already drunk it all."

Bonnie sees a couple vampires begin to notice her and are listening in on her conversation with Sophie. They either don't like Sophie or they've noticed another witch in their presence. That could possibly explain all the glares she was receiving as she looked at them from the corner of her eye.

"And where's your family now," Sophie asks her. She turns around to make a drink a person sitting at the other end of the bar.

Bonnie gets a text from Damon saying, 'The big bad wolf knows your gone. I'll stall for as long as I can.'

"Well my adoptive father is arguing with his brother and my brothers are doing who knows what."

A vampire with creamy brown skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown curly afro hair sits down next to Bonnie. "What's a small pretty thing like you doing in the French Quarter?"

Bonnie glares at him and so does Sophie. "She wants you here Diego," Sophie says as she makes a drink. "Take your drink and go," she says slamming it on the bar. Some of the drink spills onto him.

Diego gets this angry look in his eye as he slams Sophie into the wall grabbing her neck. "Do you have a problem Deveraux?"

Bonnie puts down her drink and stands up and other vampires in the bar do as well. While some don't pay attention and continue to do karaoke. "Let her go," Bonnie says.

"Stay out of this little girl," Diego says as Sophie begins to suffocate.

"I said, let her go." Bonnie uses her magic and makes Diego go flying to the other side of the bar with the other vampires. By now all the vampires stand up and Diego comes back fast, now taking Bonnie by the neck and begins to choke her.

"No magic in the Quarter witch," Diego says with his full vampire face out.

"Diego!" Bonnie hears a man say. She looks over to see a brown skinned man with clean shaven hair walk off the karaoke stage. Bonnie looks at him with wide eyes. It's Marcel. "Let her go. We don't hurt kids. Even if they don't obey the rules."

Diego's grip loosens on Bonnie's neck and she begins to cough. Marcel picks her up and helps her sit in a chair. Sophie had already left the bar and made her way into the back.

"There's no magic in the quarter kid," Marcel says.

"So I've been told by you friend there," She says coughing once more.

"What's your name kid? And how old are you," he asks her.

"Bonnie. 17. Not that it's any of your business," She tells him. "And I'm not a kid."

"You go a last name to go with that Bonnie?"

It wasn't until now that she felt her phone buzzing. She took out her phone and looked at her texts. She saw many from Stefan and Damon but the one that got her attention was the last one from Damon that read, 'The big bad wolf knows you left and is coming to get you.'

"Shit," Bonnie muttered. Marcel snatches the phone out of Bonnie's hands and reads the text.

"Who is the big bad wolf and why is he coming to get you," he asks taking the phone.

"No one important," Bonnie says not looking into Marcel's eyes. "Just my dad person figure guy."

Bonnie takes her phone back and remembers something. "Quick question," she says as she opens the photos on her phone and pulls up a drawing of Marcel. She shows her phone to him as she says, "Is this you?"

Marcel snatches the phone from her hands and looks at with wide eyes. "Where did you get this," he says menacingly.

"Just one of dad person figure guy's sketchbooks," she tells him trying to get her phone back from his hands. But Marcel pulls back and doesn't give her a chance to even take the phone. "Can I have that—." Bonnie was cut off by the sound of the door slamming and Klaus coming in with his full parental anger.

"Bonnie Emilia Bennett Mikaelson!"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she heard Klaus' voice, Bonnie knew she was in trouble. Her ass was going to be toast. "What did I tell you earlier," Klaus questioned sternly and quite loudly as the bar full of vampires turned to their way to watch what was going on.

Bonnie gets up, grabs her phone from Marcel's hands as he is distracted by the presence of Klaus and hides behind Marcel, afraid for the punishment she would receive from Klaus. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything in public.

Klaus stops when suddenly notices Marcel and looks him in the eyes. All of his anger seeming to diminish at that very moment. But in the air there is a tension. Everyone in the bar can feel it. Mainly Marcel's vampire companions who get up from their seats. None could tell if the aura Klaus was was radiated off him was good or bad.

"Klaus," Marcel says as he steps forward to speak with man he had thought of a father all those years ago.

"Marcel," Klaus acknowledges as he looks over the man. Klaus could feel nothing but relief at the moment that his daughter was safe but it seems as if Marcel had made the choice to be his enemy by the way he was looking at him.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa," Marcel states.

"Has it been that long," Klaus asks though he already knew the answer.

Marcel and Klaus began to approach each other. The tension in the air growing and everyone was watching their everyone move.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake," Marcel tells Klaus.

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus is aggressive in his tones. It seems as if the whole bar was full of vampires and not just the ones that stood by Marcel's side. Each of them ready to attack if the need arrived.

Bonnie looks at the two of them. If that had been her or her brothers they would've already been over Klaus' knee at the very moment they spoke, being told watch the way they speak and to show him respect. But this was different. This was Klaus' first child. The child he perceived to be dead and the child that had been without his father for over a hundred years. Marcel had always thought he needed his independence and he had received it many years ago.

Bonnie couldn't stand the way Marcel looked at Klaus, as if Klaus were beneath him. Klaus knew his heart was full of thanks the moment he saw Marcel but at the same time, it was full of anger. Marcel had stayed in this city and thrived without him. He didn't seek out his family. The one who he was raised by. The two brothers who he had gained every summer when they were in Mystic Falls.

Marcel eyes narrow as he speaks, "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up—."

"What, Marcel," Klaus asks. "What would you have done?" The is probably only an inch between both Marcel and Klaus. The tension is thick and there is a long pause. Everyone is waiting for the next move. They all wondered what the next move was going to be.

Marcel breaks away and gives a wide grin while he laughs. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Klaus returns the smile and they embrace each other. No one knew that the smile Klaus had on his face was not a genuine one. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' neck.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink," Marcel beamed.

Bonnie at that moment lets out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in. The other vampires begin to go back to their own business. Music began to play and people began to chatter.

"Perhaps another time," Klaus says as he walks around Marcel and over to Bonnie. "I have a very disobedient child to deal with." He grabs her chin and sniffs. "Very disobedient indeed." He makes he look him in the eyes. "You know you're not allowed to drink. You're underage."

"Not if you have a fake id," Bonnie remarked. Klaus narrows his eyes at her and at that moment she breaks eye contact. "Besides, I'm not a kid." She pulls away making Klaus let go of her chin. "You don't need to scold me as if I am one." She continues to look away as she crosses her arms and pouts as if she really were a young child.

Marcel laughs. He remembers when he was younger and Klaus didn't give him as much freedom as he wanted even though he had been spoiled rotten by him. He also knew what was going to happen to the young witch as soon as they had gotten out of the eyes of so many.

"Why don't you come back for a drink later this evening," Marcel says as put a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "You can take little Ms. _Mikaelson_ home and then I can show you the town." The way Marcel said Mikaelson made both Bonnie and Klaus scowl. It was as if the word was like something sour on his tongue and made one's stomach churn.

"Of course," Klaus said with a smirk on his face. "I'll see what life has been like for an old _friend_." Klaus takes Bonnie's arm and pushes her to be in front of him. "Walk," he tells her. Bonnie walks with her arms crossed to the door.

"Nice meeting you Marcel," She mumbles as she walks, looking at the ground.

Bonnie followed Klaus to beautiful car. It was a Tesla. And there was no doubt Klaus had compelled someone to drive it all the way to New Orleans to give it to him. Klaus opens the passenger's door and points to the inside.

"Get in the car," Klaus tells her. Bonnie though, has yet to move. " _Now_ ," he demanded. She walks over to the passenger's side of the car and immediately opens the door. Klaus grabs her arm and gives her three hard swats on her bum, making Bonnie yelp and have tears come to her eyes. He lets her go as she gets into the car. When Klaus closes the door of the driver's seat and begins driving.

"Just wait until we get home," Klaus says as he heads down a long road.

The drive was quiet and if he was human, Klaus' knuckles would have turned white. Bonnie sat there with tears forming in her eyes.

When they had arrived at the governor's home Klaus had gotten out of the vehicle immediately. Bonnie slowly made her way out of the car not wanted to face her time for things she had done. A spanking was coming her way and there was no one in her family that would protect her from her father's wrath.

Klaus swats her bum again when they get into the house. When she walks in, Bonnie sees both Damon and Stefan feeding on the wrists of some blonde woman. Damon looks up and sees her. "Bonnie the Teenage Witch has returned," he says with smirk. Klaus walks in behind her with an angry mood. "And in trouble with the big bad wolf, no doubt."

Klaus gives his son a look in which he stops talking and continues to feed. "Go to your room," he tells Bonnie. She immediately goes to the stairs and heads to the second floor. Klaus looks at Damon and Stefan, and asks, "Where is Elijah?"

Earlier before Klaus had left, he had given Damon a small spanking for trying to stall him. Though Damon's bum had already healed, he was still very much upset with his father and didn't want to talk to him. Thus giving him the silent treatment and having Stefan answer his question.

"He said he was going to go check out the witches," Stefan replied. "Something about a Sophie Deveraux since he can't find Jane-Anne."

Klaus nods and makes his way towards the stairs. "Do not disturb my _discussion_ with Bonnie or you both will be having one with me as well." Damon narrows his eyes and continues to drink from the woman until she drops unconscious. "And please feed that woman some blood. I wouldn't like for any of us to have to bury someone today."

Bonnie sits on her bed. Her back is leaned against the headrest and her knees are pulled close to her chest. Her head rests on her knees. There are tears in her eyes as she sits there thinking about the punishment to come. Klaus opens the door to his daughter's bedroom and doesn't even think to knock.

He speeds over to the bed and sits on the edge. "There's no need to cry sweetheart," he says trying to comfort his daughter as he touches her shoulder. "You know it was foolish to go out of the house today," he tells her sternly. "You had gotten yourself hurt. You also deliberately disobeyed me, not only getting yourself in trouble but also your brother."

Bonnie doesn't want to look up. She knows that if she looks into Klaus' eyes there will be nothing but disappointment and worry which will make her bust out into a full set of tears.

Klaus continues to scold Bonnie but she doesn't hear a word he's saying to her. She shakes her head, still not looking at Klaus when he says the next few words. "Bonnie if you don't get over my knee this instant, I will get a switch or better yet, a paddle and I will spank you bare," Klaus says sternly.

Bonnie looks at Klaus will wide eyes. "One," he says starting to count. She still doesn't move. "Two," Klaus continued. "If you don't get up now, be prepared not to sit for a while." Bonnie immediately gets up and she makes a run for the door. Klaus grabs her by the arm and pulls her over his knees giving her about 10 swats on her bottom making the tears leak from her eyes.

Bonnie however, didn't want this spanking to continue and thus she gave Klaus an aneurism making him let get of her and clutch his head. Bonnie ran out the room and made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs in which Damon and Stefan were beginning to walk up. Klaus catches her at the stairs, bends her over the railing, pulls down her pants to her her knees and begins to spank her bare in front of her brothers.

"No," Bonnie yelled. "Stop it. Please! I'm sorry!"

" Stefan," Klaus says not even stopping the spanking to look at him. "Go outside and cut me a switch."

"No daddy," Bonnie whines. "Please stop."

"Yes sir," Stefan says not wanting to get on his father's bad side. He flashes in and out of the mansion in a matter of seconds.

"Do you even know how much trouble you're in right now," Klaus asks Bonnie as he take switch from Stefan's hand. Stefan immediately leaves with Damon and they go to Damon's room.

"You not only ran away but also gave me an aneurism," Klaus says hitting Bonnie's bottom with every word. The tears poured harder and she struggles less to get away. "You _do_ _not_ use your magic on me like that," Klaus scold her. "You won't be able to sit for a week when I am through with you."

The spanking went on for about fifteen more minutes. Bonnie didn't even notice when Klaus was done. Her bum was dark cherry red color and heat radiated off it. Klaus had pulled up her pants and began to hug her. Klaus sat down on the steps, sat Bonnie on his lap and let her cry into his chest as he comforted her whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"I'm so sorry Daddy," she whimpers. Her bum hurts and she knew she would be sitting for weeks.

"You are forgiven sweetheart," Klaus tells her. He rubs her back and runs his fingers through her hair.

When Bonnie is done crying, Klaus lifts her up to stand. "Why don't you go talk with your brothers," Klaus suggests. "I have to go see Marcel and figure out where Elijah has run off to."

"Yes sir," Bonnie answers. Klaus nods and speeds out the door to his car. He starts it drives off. Leaving Bonnie and her brothers in the house alone.

Bonnie walks to Damon's room and before she could knock. Damon opens the door. They engulf each other in a hug and Bonnie's tears began to stain her brother's very expensive black shirt. "I know," he says. "I know." He leads her into the room where Stefan lays on the bed texting a friend.

Damon sits down with his back leaning on the head board. Bonnie lays there with her head resting on Damon's lap as he rubs her back. She whimpers as she rubs her bum. "My ass is burning," She groans.

Stefan snickers. "I can't believe he used a switch," he says. "I know being spanked is considered old fashioned but using a switch goes way past that." Bonnie smiles at her brother, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood. Stefan pricks his finger bringing out a few drops of his blood. "Here," he says putting his finger in Bonnie's face. Bonnie grabs it and drinks the little bit of blood before Stefan's finger heals.

"Thanks," she says as she feels some of the soreness in her butt diminish.

"It's not going to heal all the way," Damon tells her. "But this way the welts on your ass can go away and you'll only not be able to sit comfortably for a week or two instead of a whole month." Damon smirks looking down at her.

"Yeah, but you're lucky you're daddy's little girl," Stefan says. "If Damon or I used our magic on Dad like that, he would've given us a beating everyday for a month." Stefan shivers in fear just thinking about it.

Damon and Bonnie laugh at him. Having Papa Hybrid have magic used on him had never put him in a good mood. The siblings sat there comforting and talking to each other. Oblivious to what their adoptive hybrid father was doing at that very moment.

Klaus joined Marcel at a private table at Rousseau's. They are accompanied by a few of Marcel's vampires who seat themselves at other tables. Marcel smirks at his friends and pours himself and Klaus a drink.

"It is good to see you," Marcel says as he gives him a small smile.

"It's good to be home," Klaus says. "Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing," he asks Marcel trying to make a joke.

Marcel laughs at him as he takes a sip. "Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry."

Klaus looks at one of Marcel's guys leaning against the doorway of the room. "I see your friends are daywalkers," he says picking up the drink Marcel had poured him.

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies," Marcel insisted. "Just the inner circle, though—the _family_." Klaus raises his eyes at Marcel's last word. Family. Is that not what they had been? Is that not what he had treated him like? A son. He had spoiled him rotten and made his eldest in his image. Klaus wondered if this is how Damon, Stefan or Bonnie would become if he would just let them go for a century. But then he remembered that he hadn't let Marcel go. He thought Marcel had died and yet here he is...thriving.

"Tell me," Klaus asks. "How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

Marcel smirks, "I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger."

Klaus snickers at his answer. "Is that so," he asks. "I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."

Marcel makes eye contact with one of minions. "You're looking for Jane-Anne," he asks with a smirk. "You probably oughta come with me." Marcel laughs as he stands from he seat putting his drink down. "It's showtime!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. So to give a little bit of background. Klaus had adopted Bonnie when she was 7 when her Grams had died. Klaus had watched over the Bennett line for a long time and when her Grams died and her mother wasn't around Klaus had taken her in. As for Damon and Stefan, Klaus had returned to Mystic Falls ever few summers during the 1800s. Klaus came back and worked with the "Founders" to help create the town. When he came back each summer he had gotten particularly close with the Salvatore Family. He would take in Stefan and Damon while Giuseppe would travel. Klaus had been busy with New Orleans in 1864 and had not gone up to Mystic Falls til the day in which they were shot. Katherine escapes and Damon and Stefan are shot. From that point on they were taken in/care of by Klaus now being known as Stefan and Damon Mikaelson. Stefan was turned at 17. Damon was turned at 22. I made it that age instead of 25 because Marcel was turned at 25 as well and I wanted Marcel to be like the oldest brother. Bonnie is also 16 about to turn 17.**

* * *

Klaus walks with Marcel in a large alleyway. A crowd is formed on the street of vampires. They're on the cars and the rooftops setting off alarms and making a lot of noise. Klaus looks around casually taking everything in. He doesn't try to make smalltalk with Marcel as they walk. He just thinks. He plans. He remembers.

Marcel feeling a little uncomfortable starts up another conversation. "So," he says. "How's your family?"

Klaus snaps out of trance and looks at Marcel. "Those who live hate me more than ever," he tells Marcel.

"Ah, forget 'em," Marcel says as he grabs a tree branch from the tree they had walked passed. "If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff."

"They're hardly subtle, are they?"

Marcel smirks. "It's the Quarter," Marcel tells him laughing. "Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby."

Marcel waits for a while before asking Klaus a question. "So who was the little witch from earlier," Marcel asks crossing his arms and leaning against the brick building.

"My rebellious teenage daughter," Klaus replies. "She's a handful."

Klaus could see that Marcel wanted to ask another question and Klaus knew exactly what it was. "Damon and Stefan are well," Klaus tells Marcel as he looks around at all the nightwalkers. "I gave them both 30 years of solitude without me and they landed back in Mystic Falls both in love the doppelgänger of the one who turned him. Though neither seem to still be in love with her anymore. I guess that's why they left with me."

"That's good to hear," Marcel says not making any eye contact with Klaus.

"Yes," Klaus says. "Yes it is." Klaus knew Marcel somewhere deep down still loved his family. Not this facade of a one that stood before him. These nightwalkers weren't family. They were followers. It disgusted Klaus that Marcel had stayed here and played king instead of seeking out his family that had thought him dead. Klaus had mourned Marcel for years and was hardly able to ever to speak his name until he came here.

Marcel whistles with his fingers alerting the crowd around them who began to cheer. A vampire brings out Jane-Anne Deveraux who is bound by rope.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" Marcel acts as if he's a lawyer from one of those 40 minute crime shows. He turns away from the crowd and walks over to Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." Marcel walks back over to Jane-Anne. "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

Jane an scowls at him. She speaks and the crowd laughs. She scoffs and looks disgusted. Klaus looks as if he was about to speak before Jane-Anne yells at Marcel saying, "Rot in hell, monster."

The crowd around them observes. Klaus even more than most. Marcel just smiles at the witch. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance," he says. He begins to walk away when suddenly he slices her throat with the tree branch he had been holding. "Or not."

The crowd around them cheers and begins to disperse. Klaus looks at her body as she falls to the ground, very displeased. When he approaches Marcel, he grabs his arm and turns him around.

"What was that," Klaus fumed squeezing his arm.

"Hey," Marcel answers. "The witches aren't allowed to do magic here—she broke the rules."

"I told you I wanted to talk to her," Klaus reprimanded him. Marcel didn't like where this was going. He had had almost a century away from having to listen to anyone except himself.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes insincerely. "I got caught up in the show. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

Klaus begins to consider his words for a moment. Klaus smiles at him and nods. Marcel smiles back at him with relief. "Good," he says. "Let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry."

Marcel begins to walk off while Klaus hangs back. Klaus stops one of Marcel's henchman by putting a hand on the man's chest. "Theirry, isn't it," Klaus questions him. The man nods with a little bit of fear in his eyes. "Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

Klaus enter Rousseau's to see a Sophie Deveraux at the bar chipping vegetables. He sits at the bar and she speaks not even looking him in the eyes. "Did you enjoy the show," she asks.

" It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" Sophie was about t answer his questions before a couple of vampires arrive. Klaus turns and looks at them. "They're not with me."

"They're with Marcel," Sophie tells him. "That's all that matters. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. I talk to you n front of them, I'm next." She leaves the bar and goes to the back.

Klaus approaches the two men that walked in and sat at the bar. He has a grip that digs into their shoulders.

"Are you two gentleman following me," he asks.

"Marcel said we're your guides," the first man said.

Klaus wants to laugh at this moment. "Did he," he asks. "Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine." Klaus is about to tighten his grip before a blonde bartender approaches them.

"Sorry for the wait," she says. "If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out."

Klaus releases his grip on the men, reaches into his pocket and places a hundred on the bar. "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love." The bartender smiles as she takes the bill and walks away. He begins to grip the men again. "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself." He lets go of them roughly as he walks out of Rousseau's.

On a street a little way from the bar Klaus pulls out his phone and make sure no one is around before calling his son. After a couple rings he answers. "What's up," Damon says.

"I have a job for you," Klaus says. "You're going to have a reunion with your older brother."

At home Damon smirks as he looks at Bonnie and Stefan who were now asleep cuddled up to each other. "Just tell me when and where," Damon says.

"Evening Elijah," Klaus says as he hangs up his phone call and turns to greet his brother.

"Niklaus," he says. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Klaus tells him. "Not till I find out who's conspiring against me."

Elijah looks bored with the conversation. "I believe I just found that out for you." He begins to walk away. Klaus follows him.

Damon has already left the house and is now in the French Quarter. He walks down an alleyway that leads him to the courtyard party at their old home. People are drinking, dancing, joking and laughing. Everyone seemed to be having a generally good time. Damon spots Marcel in the middle of the crowd wearing a daylight ring similar to his own and everyone else's in the Mikaelson family.

Damon walks in and aggressively asks a man, "Where is Marcel?"

The man is Diego, one of Marcel's henchmen. "And who the hell is asking," Diego aggressively answers back.

"I assume you're joking," Damon smirks.

"Well then, in that case perhaps you'll answer to this," Damon says. The lights begin to flicker around them. Damon puts his fingers on Diego's temples and he begins to scream. "I'm not just any old vampire. I'm also older. I also have magic. Old magic. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. Marcel?!"

All the people in the party begin to pay attention to them now. The music has stopped and Marcel comes running over to break up the confrontation. "Hey, I'm right here, easy now," he insisted. "Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules."

"Everybody can go back to their," Damon exclaimed looking at everyone there. "I'm just here to have a chat with an old... _friend_ of mine." Marcel nods at the them and they turn back to whatever they were doing and the music begins to play again. Thierry helps Diego up and gives him a glass of blood. Marcel leads Damon away from the party to a gallery the overlooks the street.

"Hello brother," Damon says when they're alone. He smirks at Marcel waiting for his reply.

"Hi Damon," Marcel grunted. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Is it really," he asks him. "Because it wasn't for me," Damon tells him as he glares at Marcel. He impulsively punches Marcel knocking him to the ground.

Marcel gets up, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. "What was that for? If I may ask?"

Damon's hand is stil balled into a fist. "Why don't you start off with why you're not dead," Damon suggests in an icy tone. "Or why the hell you're claiming to be the king of the city? Or I don't know, why you didn't stick with your family?"

"Did Klaus send you here to go on that big spiel," Marcel asks narrowing his eyes.

"Oh it's Klaus now? Not Papa," Damon asks slyly. "And did you really just answer my question with another question?" Damon rolls his eyes. The brothers stand there in silence for little while. Neither of them making eye contact.

"You know," Damon says as he looks at Marcel. "I was the middle child for the longest time. You were my big brother. I never had one before. I looked up to you Marcel." He pauses as he makes eye contact with Marcel. He wanted Marcel to see the pain in his eyes. "Then you died. I almost died that night too. I was the older brother again. It took years for me to be able to even speak your name without tears coming to my eyes. Dad couldn't even speak your name. Our family began to break apart again."

Marcel no longer looks Damon in the eyes. He looks down crosses his arms and sits by the edge. "I thought you got your break from Klaus for 30 years?"

"I got my break from Dad a long time before that. I'm not Stefan. I don't get teenage mood swings," Damon tells him. "A lot of things happened while you were...away—but I won't bore you with the details." Damon thinks of his time as an Augustine but quickly shakes the memory away. "I kept coming back to Dad and Stefan and even Bonnie as she growing up and still is. That's what family does. They don't turn away from each other."

They don't speak for a while. They're just there in silence. "Did you want some sort of apology," Marcel asks.

Damon narrows his eyes. There are tears in them threatening to break loose. He wipes them away before Marcel turned back to look at him. "I don't want shit from you," he hissed. "I just want my brother. I haven't seen him in a while." He pauses. "But I guess he died."

Marcel tries to change the subject. "Look at that skyline, huh," he says. "That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way."

Damon plays along. "And what of the witches? When we were living here they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?"

Marcel smirks as he looks over the street. "Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town."

"Is that a fact," Damon questions thinking about what just happened down stairs.

"Might be," Marcel says with a bit of arrogance. "Maybe I'm just bluffing." Marcel gets up and grabs a drink from the table. He puts something in his mouth that sizzles while he takes a gulp.

"You take vervain?"

"Burns like a bitch," Marcel says as he looks at Damon. "But I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to." He smirks as he takes another gulp.

"You mean like Dad," Damon says as he smirks, lifts an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"Klaus is not my father and him sending you here doesn't mean shit to me," Marcel snapped. Damon looks at him with hurt eyes but masks it quickly. "Where is he anyways?"

"He'll be here soon," Damon says icily.

"Good," Marcel says slamming the drink down and he begins to walk off back to the party.

"Marcel," Damon says stopping Marcel mid step.

"What," he asks as he turns around.

"Me being sent here may not mean shit to you, but it sure as hell meant something to me," Damon tells him. Marcel nods and turns around. "And also!"

Marcel turns once more. "What Damon?!"

"You should enjoy your thrown while it lasts," Damon says which makes Marcel narrow his eyes at him. "I think our family is here to stay. Soon you will be nothing but a little _prince_ over his _father's_ knee." Damon smirks as hears something, or rather someone. "Did I mention the word soon?" Damon smirks as he walks past Marcel who is seething. "When you see Dad, I would try not to work any last nerves he may have left for the day. Have fun at your party. I know I will."

When Marcel walks back to the courtyard party everyone is still drinking and dancing, having a good time. He looks around to see where Damon went. He sees Damon with a drink in his hand as walks away from none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

Marcel walks over to Klaus with a fake smile on his face. "Hey man," he says smiling brightly. "Where'd you run off to?"

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move," Klaus asks with a tinge of annoyance.

"Someone put you in a mood," Marcel jokes. "What can I do?"

"What you can do is tell me what this thing is you have with the witches," Klaus asks politely. But even Marcel could tell there was a demand behind it.

Marcel frowns at Klaus. "Oh," he says. "We're back to that? You know Damon asked me the same thing?"

"Did he now," Klaus says with smile that said he already knew.

Marcel still has a bit of anger left in him. Klaus was acting as if he was the one in charge here and that pissed him off. "You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one," Marcel tells him. "This is _my_ business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

"Your town," Klaus asks raising an eyebrow.

"Damn straight," Marcel states.

"That's funny," Klaus snickers. "Because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city." The music stops and the crowd at the party begins to watch them. Damon takes the last sip of his bourbon before putting it down. He walks over to them but stays far away enough so that he's not a part of the hell that might occur. "I'd like to know how."

Marcel is seething at Klaus' words just as he did at Damon's moments before. "Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left." Marcel steps forward towards Klaus. "Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is _mine._ My home, my family, my rules."

"And if someone breaks those rules," Klaus asks. Damon knew at this moment that Klaus' fatherliness kicked in. Klaus was pissed. Damon just hoped Marcel would hold his tongue from whatever disrespectful things he was going to say next.

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend," Marcel shouts at Klaus in a sarcastic manner. "I'm the king," he shouts. "Show me some respect!"

All Damon knew at this moment was that all hell was going to break loose. Klaus either planned to beat Marcel's ass in front of his little posse of baby vamps or he was going to make it long lasting lesson throughout the night and maybe day.

Klaus was taking it all in, narrowing his eyes at every word Marcel had shouted at him. He pauses for a moment after Marcel speaks putting a wide tensity in the air. Suddenly, Klaus runs at vampire speed towards one of Marcel's men, grabs him and viciously bites his neck before dropping him to the ground. The blood is there staining and dripping from his lips.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I can't be killed. _I am immortal_ ," Klaus says in a mock innocent voice. "Who has the power now, _friend_?

Klaus waits for Marcel to speak and he doesn't. Klaus smiles as he waves to the crowd as watch him walk away onto the street where navigates through a crowd of people. He is over come by the band of musicians and a man painting. He notices that blonde bartender from earlier. She's watching the man paint as well. Klaus approaches her and soon she notices him standing next to her.

"The hundred dollar guy," she says.

"The blonde bartender," he acknowledges. He looks at her name tag. "Camille. That's a French name."

"It's a grandma's name," Camille replies. "Call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he?" They observe the painter once more.

Damon helps Marcel take his guy back to his place with the help of his other lackey Diego from earlier. Marcel takes the guy's hand as he sits him up in a chair. "I'll make sure you're alright Thierry," Marcel tells him. "You're not dying on me. Not after all we've been through."

Damon takes a seat at the table away from where they sit at and takes a swig of his bourbon snickering at Marcel's situation. "I told you not to work any nerves he had left for the day," Damon says. "Bonnie and I already took most of them." Damon puts his feet up on the table. "But I guess you were to stubborn to listen, seeing as you're trying to play king and show _daddy_ how independent his little _prince_ can be."

"You could always _leave_ Damon," Marcel says. Though he was grateful that Damon helped him get Thierry to his place unnoticed by the locals, he also knew that Damon wasn't on his side.

"And miss out on all the hallucinations and fun," Damon says in a sarcastic joking manner. "Would me telling you I know how to heal him help." Marcel and his friends look at Damon in surprise who's smirking as he texts on his phone. "But then, I think that would mean that we _care_ about each other and I don't think the love is reciprocated. Besides, I don't think the big bad wolf will let me." Damon doesn't look at them as he drinks his bourbon.

Marcel grabs Damon the neck and slams him against the wall choking him. "I _think,_ that you should tell me what you know."

Damon just laughs. "Do you really think that you scare me," Damon snickered. "If only you had stayed for the better part of the century. You would probably be able to help your friend if you acted nicely," Damon mocks him. Marcel loosens his grip on Damon's neck feeling a bit guilty and allows him to stand in one piece. "I think it's time for me to go," Damon says brushing himself off. "I hope for your sake that your friend lives. But we both know he won't."

The three men watch as Damon leaves the house with a smirk on his face. They glare at his back. They sit there in silence knowing they're hoping for the best and knowing the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed since Klaus had bitten Marcel's friend. At the moment, Marcel sits alone in a pub with his phone pressed at his ear. A scowl is on his face. His vampire entourage all surrounding him at their own tables. "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus." Marcel hangs up the phone wanting to slam it down. Klaus and Damon had pissed him off last night.

"Is that so? Please elaborate," Elijah says as he suddenly appears in the pub.

"Elijah Mikaelson," Marcel states. At that moment the vampires surrounding him rise out of their seats and get into defensive stances ready to attack. "No," Marcel tells them. "I got it. It's all good."

Elijah sits opposite of Marcel and the vampires sit as well. "It's about time we had a little chat."

Marcel doesn't feel like dealing with the man who was like an uncle to him. "Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I've got things to do," he tells him.

Elijah gives him a small smile. "Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?" Elijah looks over Marcel's whole being. He could never see what had interested his brother in taking in these children over the past century. But with staying around Klaus, Elijah had grown attached to each one. The oldest two were never really his favorites and at the moment Marcel was his very least.

"Me," Marcel asks with a bit of zeal. "I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place."

"Well, we did own the place once," Elijah says looking around. "We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?"

"Your brother asked me the same question. And so did my—So did Damon," Marcel grunted. "I gave them both the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings. Then he gets pissed off like a little _bitch_ and bites one of my guys."

Elijah takes note of how Marcel doesn't seem to want to be apart of this family anymore. How he doesn't address Damon as his brother or Klaus as his father. It shocks Elijah, really. Marcel used to be the one who doted on his father and siblings. It seems a century of having your ego stroked can change you. At the moment Marcel was like a child having a century old temper tantrum and needed to be put in time out.

"Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior," Elijah says in a somewhat sarcastic manner. "I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days." Marcel looks down with sad eyes at the table. The atmosphere around them becoming blue. "Of course," Elijah pauses. "Niklaus' blood would cure him."

Marcel's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Yes," Elijah states. "Apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation."

Marcel narrows his eyes at that. He doesn't want to play into his uncle's...Elijah's hand. Something didn't feel right about this. "What kind of negotiations are we talking about?"

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne," Elijah answered. "Allow her people to put her to rest."

"What do you care about the witches?"

"Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?" Elijah smirks at Marcel. He gets up from his seat and turns towards the door. He then remembers something earlier that had occurred. "One more thing," Elijah says turning around to Marcel.

"What," Marcel inquired.

"Bonnie. The young girl Klaus has taken in," Elijah says.

"What about her?"

"One of your companions put their hands on her," Elijah says. "Klaus wanted to the slaughter the lot of them. If they do it again, I will help him." Elijah knew that Klaus would never kill Marcel but he would definitely kill his friends.

"We don't hurt kids. It was an accident," Marcel says to him quickly. Marcel was sure that Klaus would definitely kill his companions. The girl, Bonnie, she was important to the Mikaelsons. He didn't want to lose everything because of one little mistake.

"Yes. I'm sure it was," Elijah says softly. "Just mind my words Marcellus. I'm sure Klaus will be by soon enough with words of his own."

With that Elijah leaves the pub. Marcel's posse looks at him. "What do we do now," one of them asks him.

"We wait," Marcel tells them.

Hours have passed since the moments Elijah had spoken with Marcel. It's the dead of night now and Damon had been looking for Klaus for hours. When he finds his father, Damon watches from afar as Klaus and Elijah sit on a bench talking to each other. Klaus is at the point of drunkenness for a vampire. Though Damon can see through this conversation and Klaus' body language that he has probably sobered up.

"I think this chid could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had," he hears Elijah say. Damon's eyebrows furrow in confusion. What child?

"And what's that," Klaus mumbles.

"The unconditional love of family," Elijah replies. He sees the brothers look at each other. Neither of them smiling but there was a knowing look in each of their eyes.

"I already have that," Klaus says yet again mumbling.

"Do you really believe that," Elijah inquires. Damon narrows his eyes at this and his hands clenched into fists. "Do you really believe that those _children_ you've taken in will forever love you? What of Marcel? He seems to think we are no longer family? He has severed his bonds."

Klaus glares at his brother. "My children do love me," Klaus bellowed standing. "Marcel may have severed his ties with us but that changes nothing. Damon... Stefan... Bonnie..." Klaus pauses as he thinks of each of the children he had taken in. "I may yell and argue with them but...I know they love me, our family, unconditionally."

Damon sighed quietly in relief. He loved Klaus like a father for his own father was just a demon in his eyes. Damon finds that funny because many see Klaus as a demon and Giuseppe would be seen as a doting, beloved father in most people's eyes. It's funny how looks can be deceiving.

"I see that brother," Elijah answers him as he stands up and faces him. "But this is some thing different," he tells Klaus as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "This is a miracle. Who knows if it could ever happen again."

The Mikaelson brothers look at each other tensely before Niklaus replies to Elijah, "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal." They stand there in silence before Klaus' head perks up. Damon could see his eyes narrow at the darkness of the alleyway in front of them. "If you're spying on my brother and I, just know that we know you are there," Klaus growls. "You're obvious."

Damon intakes a breath. Does his father know that he's watching him? Though, Klaus wasn't looking in his direction. So...who could he be talking to?

Laughter is heard from a male as he walks out of the dark alleyway. "Kol," both Elijah and Klaus says in an astonished yet soft voice.

"Long time, brother," Kol exclaims with a smirk on his face. He laughs at his brothers' faces.

"I didn't expect you to come," Elijah spoke after staring.

"Well you did call me brother," Kol remarks. He turns to Klaus who seems to not know what emotion to have on his face. "I heard you put a bun in someone's oven," he jokes. "You should have used protection." Kol laughs at himself while Klaus scowls at him.

As Damon hid in the shadows as he gathers this information. He could only be confused as to why nature has let this happen. He was also a little underwhelmed. He practically helped raise Stefan and Bonnie was already a handful as sister. Having a baby around the house would just end up being an overwhelming mess. And Damon didn't want to have to change any diapers.

The main thing that was Damon had been wondering about was why Klaus hadn't told him, Stefan or Bonnie. Klaus had told them that he was just checking out the witches but to hear of a baby was a whole other story. And the fact that Kol had known about it before he had was surprising because Klaus wasn't close to Kol. In fact, from what Damon had seen Klaus hated Kol. But then he remembered that Elijah must have told Kol. Which also shocked him because Elijah seems as if he hates Kol as well. The way their sibling dynamic worked just confused him.

After waiting listening that snippet of the conversation, Damon zipped back to the plantation house. He enters Bonnie's room and is confused when he sees she's not there. He pauses for a moment and listens out for breathing and/or voices. Damon runs out of her room and to the other side of the house to his room. He opens the door to find Bonnie and Stefan cuddled up diagonally on the bed asleep leaving hardly any room for him to lie down.

He smiles softly at their figures. They look so much younger than they were. Damon moves Bonnie's long hair from the front of her face and he now sees some of the baby features she now seems to have while asleep. She stirs awake and yawns, blinking with blurry vision.

"Are you just now getting back," she asks Damon.

Damon smiles at his little sister. "Yes," he tells Bonnie.

"Are you going to go to bed," Bonnie inquires. "We can make room."

Damon chuckles lowly. "It's fine," he answers. "Just go back to sleep. I'm going to sleep a little bit later, okay?"

Bonnie yawns as she closes her eyes and nods her head. "Okay," she mumbles as she lays her head down and cuddles into Stefan a little bit more. Damon kisses Bonnie's forehead. "Good night Bon Bon."

Damon walks out of the room and goes downstairs to the parlor. Damon takes a bottle of bourbon and a glass and goes to the room connected to the main entrance. Damon sits at the table and makes himself comfortable. He pours himself a drink as he sits and waits for Papa Hybrid to make his way home.

An hour to two hours later the big bad wolf makes his way into the house. "What are you still doing up," Klaus asks Damon surprised he was still awake.

Damon pours himself another glass of bourbon and doesn't even give Klaus eye contact. He plays a game and gulps down some bourbon. "Waiting for you," Damon says as continues to play the game.

"It's the middle of the night," Klaus says as he takes Damon's phone so that he will look at him. "You should be asleep." He touches Damon's shoulder and Damon feels a vision flash through his mind. He sees Hayley, the werewolf girl they met back in Mystic Falls that had helped that bitch Katherine. She's a hybrid running with Klaus and Elijah. There's a baby in the cemetery only for a witch to hold a knife above her head ready to bring it down

The vision quickly leaves him. Remembering what Klaus had said to him last he grumbles. "I'm not an eternal child like Stefan," Damon tells him with a scowl. "You don't have to continuously treat me like one."

Klaus swiftly nods, not wanting to argue with him. He already had to do that multiple times with others today and he didn't want to have to come home and argue with his son. He gives Damon back his phone and takes the bottle of bourbon. "I was drinking that," Damon whines.

"I think you've had enough for the night," Klaus says as he sits down at the table across from Damon. Damon scowls harder at Klaus. Klaus can only laugh with himself at this. Damon says he's not a child but he acts like one overtime he's around Klaus.

They sit in silence as Damon drinks whatever happens to be left in his glass. Damon looks at Klaus in the eyes hard and frowns at him. "Are you going to let his friend died," Damon asks looking down at his glass when he sees Klaus' shocked expression.

"What," Klaus asks.

"Marcel," Damon answered. "Are you going to let his friend die?" Damon plays with the glass tapping it.

"I don't think we should discuss this right now," Klaus says as he pushes his chair out and away from the table. "Maybe in the morning when we're well rested," Klaus suggests as he gets up.

"Is that when you're going to tell us about this miracle baby you've made," Damon snaps at him.

Klaus eyebrows furrow instantly wondering how Damon knows about the child. The child he knows he wants but can't seem to want it to exist. "How do you know about that," he asks.

Damon looks away not really wanting to tell him that he was spying. "A had a vision of you holding a child," Damon says quickly.

"Visions," Klaus asks, not believing him at all. "You haven't had those in a while."

"The gift I was given comes and goes," Damon explains with a bit of sarcasm. "I'm not the average warlock."

"No," Klaus says. "You are not." Leaving it alone, Klaus turns and heads towards the stairs only to be stopped by Damon speaking.

"So you're going to leave him to die," Damon called out to him.

Klaus turns back to face Damon quickly. "So what if I do?!"

Damon's fist clenches. "I know that you like to act as if you're heartless in front of everyone else. Hell. So do I," Damon says. "But I know you're not. You may not show it your siblings but you do care. You care for me, Stefan and Bonnie." Damon pauses for a moment. "And you especially care for Marcel."

"Me caring for any of you has nothing to do with me leaving his friend to die," Klaus replies calmly. He's somewhat amused by Damon's antics. "It shall teach him a lesson."

"It's not going to make him love you again," Damon snapped as he threw his glass at Klaus caught it and then smashed it to pieces as he scowled. "Maybe healing Thierry. Apologizing for biting his friend. _Being his father_..." Damon pauses for a second thinking that he may have gone too far but then he remembers that as a Mikaelson there is no such thing as too far. "Being his father means that neither one of you get to decide when you can stop being family."

Damon can see the bit of sadness Klaus had in his eyes but after a thousand years, Klaus knew how to mask it well.

"Do you hate him," Damon asks.

Klaus sighs, not really knowing how to answer his question. "For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, my father would hunt me down and...chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it," he tells Damon. "This town was our home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made Marcel everything that he is. He was my son. And when my father chased us from New Orleans a hundred years ago and we believed Marcel was killed." Klaus had sped up in his speech and paused when he thought of Marcel's death. And there it was again. That hint of sadness peaking through Klaus' eyes even when he didn't want it to.

"We each mourned him, in our own way," he spoke softly. "Yet, we returned to find that not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything this family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do."

"But you don't want to," Damon asks. They both knew it wasn't a question.

"No. I don't want to," Klaus tells him. "You should get some sleep," Klaus says as he turns and walks up the stairs. "You should be rested for when you help Bonnie and Stefan enroll in school in the morning."

"Yes sir," he says as he watches Klaus head up the stairs before doing the same.

Klaus walks into his room and picks up a paintbrush and a can and begins to stir. He looks at it angrily before he begins to paint the canvas with rough strokes. It seems as though, when he continues to paint, he gets angrier and angrier. But he's not angry. No, he's not angry at all. He's sad. He growls lowly as he drops the paint can and the paint brush at the wall, only for it to stick there.

Damon walks into his room to see both Stefan and Bonnie still cuddled up on his bed. He walks to the chair and sits down. He looks at his siblings with a loving smile. Damon thinks of the memories he has had with them before chuckling to himself. He soon falls into a deep slumber.

In the morning, Klaus arrives at "Marcel's place". He enters a room to see the man he bit lie dying as he's surrounded by others in Marcel's gang. When they see Klaus enter, Marcel, Diego and others immediately rise defensively.

"I had time to sleep on it last night," Klaus says. Marcel motions to his crew not to attack. "I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town...Marcel succeeded."

Klaus reaches over to a drink tray and picks up a glass. He bites into his hand and holds it, bleeding, over the glass. "My blood will heal him, as though it never happened."

Marcel nods at Diego, who takes the glass and gives it to the dying man. "The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome," Klaus tells him. A wide grin spreads across Marcel's face, and his places his hands on Klaus' neck, chuckling.

In the meantime, Bonnie pulls up to a parking space at St. Anne's High School with Stefan and Damon in Damon's new black Ferraro. "So you switched in your Camaro for a black Ferrari," Bonnie says trying to make conversation. "I never thought the day would come," she jokes.

"Papa Hybrid gave it to me as an 'I'm sorry for forcing you to leave Mystic Falls after defeating an immortal almost twice my age. I'm also sorry that I forced your girlfriend to leave Mystic Falls after healing her with my blood. Oh...and I'm sorry I'm for being an asshole these last 100 years'," Damon tells her mocking Klaus' voice with a british accent as they all get out the car.

He grabs a folder with a couple documents before shutting the doors. Stefan rolls his eyes while smirking. "You're lucky," Stefan says. "I had to keep my baby back in Mystic Falls and there's no way he'd let me get something new."

"Yeah," Bonnie agrees. "Dad always gets you new stuff."

"Stefan," Damon says pausing his steps to look at his brother. "You may not be able to tell but you're Dad's favorite whether he admits it or not. If you just ask, you'll get whatever you want really. But you never do which is why you hardly get what you want. He's not a psychic. And Bonnie..." Damon turns to face her. "You give Papa Hybrid your best guilt trip about making you leave your pale as a ghost boyfriend that you _literally_ died and came back to life for...by the works of me by the way...than you can get whatever your heart desires." Both of the younger siblings shut up at his words for they knew they were true.

People stare at them as they walk down the hallways. Bonnie knows her brothers can hear what the students are saying and she wants to ask them about it but decides against it. She hates being the new kid and would've liked it better if she could have just been homeschooled. It's not like the stuff they teach her will be of anything important in the future.

When the secretary comes back with their paperwork she speaks with Damon. "Everything is all set for your sister but your brother is missing a lot of things," she tells him. "Transcripts. Immunization records..."

Damon cuts the woman off and tries to compel her, "I'm pretty sure you have all the information you need."

"Witches can't be compelled vampire," the secretary says. Damon is shocked but he doesn't let it show on his face. "I'll put them both in the system now."

The secretary comes back with two schedules. "Here you are," she says as she hands them to the youngest Mikaelsons. "Classes start soon. I gave you both the same schedule." She walks away after that. Bonnie groans lowly. She doesn't want to spend her whole day with her brother. He gets annoying after a while.

"Well I hope you both have a good day at school," Damon says sarcastically as they walk out of the office. "I've got things to do." Damon pats them on the shoulders before leaving the school.

As Stefan and Bonnie enter their first period French class they sit beside each other in the middle row in front of two boys talking. Bonnie thinks they're trying to whisper but they're really bad at it. "The new girl's kind of cute," she hears the one with blonde hair say.

"She is," the brunette boy says. "But she's no Davina."

The blonde boy scoffs. "No one can be beautiful but Davina in your eyes.

Bonnie stops paying attention when she sees Stefan looking shocked. Confused, she turns her face to the front of the room to see someone walking towards them and is shocked as well. "Hello mates," he says with a smirk on his face. "Did you miss me?"

"Kol?!"

 **Who was Damon's girlfriend? How is Kol not dead? Well, I love Kol so he never died. Who were those two boys talking behind Stefan and Bonnie? Will Bonnie and Stefan ever get cars? Will Marcel ever want to be a Mikaelson again?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. And if you want please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone. I would just like to say that I'm sorry for not posting for a couple months. I forgot my password but I finally figured out what it was. I'm glad to see that people actually like my fanfic though. That makes me really happy. On with the story. Lol. I'm trying to keep it on the same track as the show.**

A week had passed since the Mikaelsons had arrived in New Orleans. Elijah had disappeared and Kol had somehow reappeared into their lives. Klaus himself had allowed his younger sibling to stay, although they were still waiting for the arrival of Rebekah who had refused to be in even the same room as her older brothers. Instead, she chose to travel the world with some blond human boy they all knew would never truly love her. For in that boy's eyes she was a monster but he would never admit it until it was too late.

It was around late afternoon at the Mikaelson Mansion. Stefan and Bonnie were most likely still at school with Kol and the three had decided to join different clubs and teams to try and fit in at the school. Damon read an old classic novel as he sat on a chair in their living room drinking a glass of bourbon. And by the fireplace stood a pregnant werewolf girl, Hayley, as she pokes at the logs with a fire iron.

Damon glances over at her and raises an eyebrow. "Don't you have anything better to do Shady?"

She doesn't turn around and continues to poke with the logs. Hayley sighs in exasperation. "I wish you wouldn't call me that," She tells him.

Damon continues to read and snickers. "I'm sure a little backstabber like you doesn't really care about such petty little nicknames," Damon replies. Hayley rolls her eyes and ignores him.

Their moment of silence was cut off when they hear the sound of someone park their car in the front of the house. Hayley rushes out of the room, heading down the steps. Damon gets up and looks out the window. He smirks when he sees one of his favorite family members.

The door to the mansion opens and he hears Hayley. "Who the hell are you," Hayley questions. Damon goes down the steps to see Hayley with the fire iron still her hands, ready to attack.

"Oh, you must be the maid," Rebekah says hardly paying her any mind. "My bags are in the car – get them, will you."

Hayley smiles but her expression is dry. "Hello, not the maid," Hayley replies with a bit of an attitude.

Klaus looks around the compound as Marcel leads him to a balcony overlooking the party. Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror on the floor beneath them. Klaus notices a crest engraved on the stone wall below them that includes the 'M' monogram connected to a coiled serpent. He doesn't comment when he sees it. He only frowns.

"It's quite an operation. Tell me," Klaus says as he looks at the dead bodies below. "What about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig."

"Can't kill 'em all," Marcel tells him. "Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss." Thierry approaches them with a concerned look on his face. "Marcel," Thierry said, calling his name with concern. "Sup, Thierry," Marcel inquiries confused. While Marcel receives the news from his little white henchman, Klaus looks away reading a text he receives from Damon.

 _Rebekah's here._

Klaus looks to see if Marcel is paying attention to him but he's engrossed in the conversation he's having with Thierry.

 _I'll be home soon._

Damon laughs as he walks down the stairs with open arms. "She-Devil," he greets Rebekah smiling. "I had no idea you'd be coming." He looks at Hayley and laughs. "And if you must know she's the baby mama."

"Right," Rebekah says looking Hayley over. "You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

"This isn't Twilight, Bex," Damon joked.

"I definitely hope not," chimed in Hayley dryly. She pauses for a second and Damon can see a flash of worry in her eyes. "I don't want my baby to come out looking so abnormal and then aging at such a high rate."

Rebekah gets bored not really wanting to hear what Hayley has to say. "Where's Elijah?"

"Beats me," Hayley replies. "He's long gone."

Rebekah looks at her in surprise. "What do you mean, 'long gone'?" She looks between Hayley and Damon and crosses her arms.

Damon just smirks her way. "It seems my favorite uncle left just for another one to slip right in town."

"Kol," the thousand-year-old blonde replies. "Nik allowed Kol to stay here? And somehow Elijah has gone missing?"

"I think that pretty much covers it."

Rebekah's face turns angry and she rushes at vampire speed to pull Damon by his shirt and push him into the nearest wall yelling in his face. "Where is my Elijah?! Elijah doesn't just vanish! Where is Klaus! Tell that narcissistic, backstabbing wanker to—!"

She's cut off by the opening of doors as Klaus enters the room with a smirk on his face.

"Is that really how you think of me, sister," he asks with mock hurt. "I would've thought I've changed just a little."

Rebekah lets go of Damon and looks at her bastard brother with fury in her eyes. "What have you done with Elijah," she yells questioning him.

"Perhaps he's on a holiday," Klaus suggests. "Maybe you should join him," he smirks. His little sister wants to make a move towards him but instead, stands her ground a clenches her fists. "Hayley, why don't you show my sister to a room in this lovely mansion. One that happens to be unoccupied." Hayley just nods while Rebekah's glare on him grows colder. "Or you could show yourself a room Sister. You remember this house as well as I, yes?"

"I remember everything," she says.

Klaus' phone begins to buzz and as he checks it, he makes his move to leave.

"Where are you going," Damon asks raising an eyebrow. He had relocated himself back onto the bay window to read his book while Klaus and Rebekah were having their daily pissing fest.

"It appears the day isn't quite over yet," Klaus says looking at a Damon and ignoring the two females in the room. "I'll need you and Stefan to do something for me tonight. I'll text you the details." With that, he vamps out of the house and goes to god knows where.

Rebekah turns to move to the front of Damon with fury. "Where is Elijah," she demands. "Nik tells you more than any other person I know. What did he do to him?"

Damon doesn't look up from his book and flips the page wanting to ignore Rebekah but he knew that she'd continue to pester him if he didn't give her some details.

"He's gone for now," he says continuing to read. "I was instructed to try not to find him."

"Well I am instructing you to use your magic," she says trying to compel Damon.

Damon rolls his eyes as he puts his book down. "I've already tried," he scoffs. "And did you really think my father would allow me to live a day without vervain in my system. You truly must be a dumb blonde."

"What of the coffins," she hissed looking towards the door to the basement. "I know they're in this house somewhere."

"Klaus keeps your coffins on standby," Hayley questions as she looks down at her stomach.

"I've already checked every inch of this house and hid the other daggers from the big bad wolf," Damon tells her.

"I feel sick," Hayley says to herself.

"Then give them to me," Rebekah demands, ignoring Hayley's comments.

Damon scoffs as he continues reading his book. "Like I would ever give them to you," Damon says just laughing at the thought of it. "You might go prancing around a give them to your buddy Marcel."

"I would not conspire with Marcel," Rebekah replied back crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Damon says rolling his eyes.

Rebekah stood there in shock. "What do you know about that?!"

"I may not have been there. But there are these wonderful things I get called visions," He states. "They tell me a lot about the people I can trust in this family."

"Have you told anyone of what I've," Rebekah questions quickly.

Damon continues to read and flip the pages of his book. "What dad doesn't know, doesn't hurt him." He turns to look at her. "And this would definitely hurt him. But the seed you sowed sprouted against you and Marcel quote on quote "died". Too bad he never came looking for the girl he was so in love with."

Hayley who had been in the corner, listening to the conversation looked distraught. She couldn't help but feel that her baby was going to be born into the world's craziest family. It was as if they were naturally this way. Naturally unstable for their own good. She didn't want that for her baby. But there was nothing she could do about it.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs now," Hayley tells them. "Then I might go for a walk and get some fresh air. I feel a little stuffy in this house."

"Just don't go too far when you wake up Shady," Damon replies. "Can't have you getting hurt or whatever."

Hayley goes up the stairs and into her room trying to ignore the rest of the Mikaelson Family drama.

"I think I'll take my leave as well," Rebekah states taking her car keys out her pocket. "If you'd like to take my bags up to a room for me, be my guest." She vamps out the door leaving Damon to himself.

Bonnie and Stefan were done with their school activities hours later and were walking with Kol in the cemetery. Kol touches the gravestones as Bonnie and Stefan walk with bare feet as they carry their shoes in their hands. "I can't feel it you like both can," Kol tells them. "But the magic here is strong."

"Why is that," Bonnie questions. "It feels so much different than the magic you taught me."

Kol turns and smirks at her. "The witches here all practice ancestral magic. Their coven's magic is basically connected. So one should not be stronger than another."

"I remember a few that were plenty strong without their coven in the past," Stefan remarks.

"Yeah yeah," Kol says rolling his eyes. "But if they leave New Orleans their magic is gone. This cemetery is filled with the remains of their ancestors. Without access to them, they are powerless. They can no longer practice because they've been taught no other way." Kol continues to walk

"The witches think dad is going to help them kill Marcel," Bonnie says to no one in particular. "Do you really think he would?"

Kol turns back at her and catches a glimpse of sadness in Stefan's eyes. "Marcel deems himself no longer a Mikaelson. But Klaus, Elijah and even Damon will not agree with a statement like that for even a second. He won't kill Marcel. He doesn't have the willpower to even consider it."

Before darkness hits the city. Klaus walks into a bar to greet Marcel who sits there drinking. He tries to see who his eyes are set on and sees the bartender Camille from Rousseau's sitting at a table farther into the bar writing.

"In pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's, I see." He sits down next to Marcel at the bar who doesn't even turn to speak to him.

"She's a work in progress," he says taking a sip of his drink.

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." Klaus smirks as observes the woman. He looks her over and can't help but notice that she is beautiful.

"Business first," Marcel replies as he turns to face Klaus. "The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

Klaus crosses his arms with a smirk still planted on his face. "Let me guess. Dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?"

He looks over at the blonde bartender from before and sees her putting her things away in her bag. He gets up from his seat and walks over to her.

"Excuse me, love," Klaus spoke. "What's that you're studying?"

She looks up surprised that someone had even spoken to her. "Abnormal psychology," Camille replies quickly.

"Abnormal psychology," he states with a smirk. "Well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

Cami looks over to Marcel and smiles. "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day."

Marcel replies smoothly with a, "How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?"

She answers, "I'll take it under consideration." And with that, she leaves the bar smiling.

Marcel and Klaus smile at each other as they sip their drinks and continue in conversation.

Hayley during that time is walking around the city. She ends up in a mom and pop shop where the shopkeeper is about to take her key to close the door. Hayley rushes in and looks behind her to make sure nobody is watching.

"We're closed," the women grunted.

"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please?"

"Which herb," the woman asks raising an eyebrow.

"Crush aconite flower," Hayley tells her.

"Wolfsbane," the woman questions her with now crossed arms. "That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?"

"Just a little one." Hayley looks down at her stomach with sadness.

The woman realizes what she's talking about and heads towards the back of the shop. "Give me a minute." A minute later she's back a vial of it in her hands. "Cut it with jimson weed," she tells Hayley. "A few drops in some hot tea. That should do it."

Hayley tries to give her money but the woman refuses it. "It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing," the woman tells her with a faux voice of sadness.

She watches as Hayley leaves her shop and waits for her to be a few yards away before she takes out her phone and makes a call. "Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter."

Rebekah is still looking for Elijah but she finds herself watching Klaus and Marcel with much interest. When they separate after making some new vampires she confronts him yet says nothing.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," he says. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I thought you were dead," she replies.

"You never looked back to found out," He tells her. There's no more love in his eyes for her. It left so many years ago. "Why are you here?"

"Elijah," Rebekah starts. "I think—."

Marcel cuts her off, " Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well."

"Even after all you've achieved," Rebekah says softly. "You're still scared of him."

"I'm not scared of anyone," he says. He leaves Rebekah standing there on the balcony. Not wanting to listen to any more of what she has to say.

Marcel walks into a bar where he spots Klaus sitting at a table.

"Woman trouble," Klaus inquires as he takes a sip of his drink.

"You're a dick, you know that," Marcel says taking a seat next to him. "Is your whole family just coming back to town? You didn't want to tell me Rebekah was back too?"

"Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself," Klaus says with amusement

Marcel just scoffs at him. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"Klaus smiles at his annoyance. "Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century."Marcel's phone begins to ring and Klaus listens in on it with his vampire hearing.

"Yeah," Marcel asks.

" _Just got a tip_ ," the person on the other line states. " _Someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park._ "

The frown that Marcel already had on his face deepens. "Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me its head," he orders as he hangs up the phone and turns to speak with Klaus. "I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. Keep your sister and kids in line." Marcel gets up and leaves only for Klaus to smirk at his retreating figure.

Damon is walking around Bienville Park trying to find Hayley. His locator spell this was the last place she stopped and he did not want to see her doing something stupid.

Hayley was sitting on a park bench with a cup of her poisoned tea in her hand. "Come on Hayley," she says to herself. "One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history."

Just as she's about to drink from the cup, she hears a branch snap only for a vampire to in front of her seconds later. "Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, _wolf,_ " he tells her

Hayley screams in frustration, "I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." She throws the hot contents of the cup into his face as he yells out in pain. She turns to run only for more vampires to surround her.

Suddenly their hearts are being ripped out by Damon and Rebekah. "Now, that is _no_ way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners," Rebekah says in disgust. Damon still having two hearts in his hands drops them to the ground and snaps the last vampire's neck, leaving one left for a hostage.

When they get back to the compound Klaus is waiting there with Kol, Stefan, and Bonnie. Klaus pauses what he's talking about with them and turns to glare at the three. "Stefan and Bonnie go upstairs to your rooms," he commands.

Stefan immediately goes to argue. "We'll still be able to hear what's going on," he starts off saying. "Why can't we just—." He cuts himself off when he sees the look Klaus is giving him and sighs. "Fine. Whatever." He gets up from his seat and follows Bonnie upstairs.

Klaus looks at Damon sternly, "Talk."

"I got rid of most of the bodies," Damon starts to tell him. "There's still one more outside but he's under a sleeping spell right now and he won't be able to wake up for an hour or so."

"Get him and bring him inside," Klaus demands. To which Damon leaves the house to go get the vampire in his trunk.

"Rebekah," Klaus snaps as she begins to walk away from the group, making her stop in place. "What have you been doing other than leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door ever since you've arrived?!"

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan," Rebekah yelled at him "You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect _your_ child so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child _or_ Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control," He barks at her. "And I'm going to drain the one outside of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

Rebekah rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms in a huff. "Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me," Klaus demands.

Rebekah coming to her assistance as Klaus moves towards Hayley tells him, "Leave her be."

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery," Hayley tells Klaus in a breath of anger.

Klaus runs towards Hayley in vampire speed. He's so quick that she doesn't realize that he's picked her up and taken her over to his seat at the table. He pulls down her pants and lays her over his lap to which her stomach is between his so that he's not hurting the baby.

Now moving at a human-like speed Hayley realizes what he's about to do and tells him to let her up. However, her demands are cut off by Klaus beginning to spank her panty covered bottom.

"Brother," Kol says after standing there in silence. "I do believe you are being a bit harsh on the girl.

"Be quiet Kol," Klaus boomed as he continues to spank Hayley. Her tears continued to pour from her eyes as he hits her sit spots painfully. His younger siblings watch with hesitant eyes knowing they could not stop him or they would be next. Hayley struggled to get out of his grip but he was 1000s of times stronger than she would ever be.

"I hate you, Klaus," she yelled as he began to pick up the pace. Her bum getting redder with each swat. He began to cover her whole bottom from the very top to the middle of her thighs. "You have no right. This isn't Medieval Times. I'm not your wife and I am certainly not a child. Let me up!"

Rebekah watches with uncertainty before saying, "For God's sake. All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All _we've_ ever wanted."

Klaus doesn't reply. He tries to calm down and continues to spank Hayley until her whole bottom is a deep cherry and she's ended up in tears and whimpers no longer fighting Klaus. He pulls up her pants and helps her stand before seating her into the chair only for her to hiss in pain and cry.

"If you ever try something like that again," Klaus says. "You won't get another chance to live." He turns to Rebekah and Kol. "I gave Elijah to Marcel."

"What," Kol exclaims.

"You bartered our brother," Rebekah questioned him.

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." With that Klaus leaves the room before either of them can say anything.

"Kol," Rebekah says. "Why don't you check on Stefan and Bonnie," she suggests. "I'll help Hayley to her room." She looks at the pregnant werewolf girl who sits there whimpering and crying. She picks her up and carries the girl to her room.

When they get to the room, Rebekah lays the girl down on the bed. "I'm surprised he let you off so easily," Rebekah says lightly laughing as she puts the covers over the girl.

"That was easy," Hayley replies in exasperation. Rebekah laughs some more though it's barely above a whisper. "Thank," Hayley says after the blonde stops laughing. "For what you said back there and for bringing me up here."

"Us girls have to stick together," Rebekah replies as she looks at the girl with soft eyes.

"What is it with you two," Hayley asks her as she sits up on her side. "You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."

Rebekah takes a moment to think before speaking. "I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just, so powerful." There's a knock on the door and Rebekah answers it with a, "Come in."

Damon walks in with a mug with tea. "I thought you'd like something to drink after your... _discussion_ with Dad," he says giving the mug to Hayley who scoffs when he say 'discussion'.

"How you love that devil man," Hayley asks.

"How could you have sex with him," Damon bites back and laughs when Hayley doesn't reply. "I put a couple drops of my blood in it. Your butt should be healed a little faster."

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself," Hayley asks them.

"Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it or I'll be having the same type of discussion you had with Klaus mere moments ago," Rebekah replies.

Hayley reaches under her pillow and pulls out the daggers to which Damon smirks and Rebekah looks at Hayley shocked.

"Oh my god," Rebekah says.

"I found them under a coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go," Hayley says handing them to Rebekah.

"You didn't hide these very well," Rebekah tells Damon.

He smirks at his surrogate aunt. "I didn't even try."


	6. Chapter 6

The water from the faucet in the bathroom leaks after Hayley finishes washing her hands. It had been a few weeks since her little mishap with her trying to kill the baby and Klaus spanking her, Kol coming to New Orleans and a whole bunch of other crap that happened.

Klaus had killed a witch tonight by the name of Katie. Not only did she happen to be the witch that had given Hayley the wolfsbane but also happened to be in a secret love affair with Marcel's right-hand man, Thierry. Klaus' schemes had come to pass and now they were both out of his way. That left family having a one-up on Marcel. Really it was just Klaus because nobody else had no idea what the hell was going on.

Hayley splashes some water on her face and sighs. She rubs her eyes with a yawn.

"My, my, my darling," Kol says standing against the doorway of her bedroom. Hayley screams turning to stare at him in fright.

"Are you crazy," she screams.

"A little." Hayley walks into her bedroom and scoffs. "You simply look _delightful_ tonight." Kol stands with his arms crossed and an evil smirk planted on his face.

"What do you want Kol," She mumbled as she gets into bed, rolling her shoulders into a simple stretch.

"I couldn't help but notice a bit of a spark...or was it a glimmer in your eye tonight," Kol stated.

"Do you want something," she questions him sassily, biting the inside of her cheek. Hayley pulls the duvet over her legs and makes herself room on the bed. She lays there tired and unamused waiting for Kol to speak but really caring for what he has to say.

"The look you had when Klaus told you Elijah would be returning to us. It was something that I've seen in many eyes before you," He tells her.

"Was it admiration," Hayley asks rolling her eyes.

"No," He tells her bluntly. "It's love." Hayley scoffs.

"So it's true. You love Elijah?!" Kol begins to laugh hard. The thought of anyone romantically loving Elijah hasn't happened in years. And for it to be Hayley, well...that's just...laughable.

"Will you stop it," Hayley snaps. "I don't even know if I love Elijah. I just know that he was here, then he was gone and I want him back."

"That's the thing sweetheart," Kol replied. "When he comes back he shouldn't be with _you_." His eyes darken.

"What?" The heart inside of Hayley's chest begins to beat faster.

Kol comes closer to Hayley and is inches away from her face. He speaks to her softly but in a rather frightening tone. "Elijah has to worry about this family. And you darling, aren't apart of it. You're some drunken piece of ass that Klaus had gotten and now you're _knocked up with_ a member of this family. My brother, _Klaus_ ' child. You'll do well to remember that." He continues on with a sarcastically aware voice, to which one will never know what tone he uses which frightens Hayley more. "I won't have you creating some teenage love triangle in what's already an _unstable_ household."

Hayley moved her face back and began to lean on the headboard. Kol grabs her hand and gives it a small kiss. "It wouldn't be good for the baby," he whispers looking at her with a small tight-lipped smile. "Have a good night darling," Kol says as he walks out of the room leaving Hayley in tears, frightened.

On the other side of the Quarter, Stefan and Damon close the doors to Damon's car and stand in front of St. Anne's Church. A Priest by the name of Father Kieran sits on a pew at the front of the church when he hears the doors open. "The church is closed for the night," he says without turning around and standing.

"We're here for someone," Damon replies. "He's upstairs. Would you mind pointing us in that direction."

"I would like to be left alone," Father Kieran says.

"We made actually made an appointment," Damon replied as he and Stefan walked towards the altar.

"Does he know your coming," the priest asks suspiciously.

"I'm sure Marcel must've told you we were coming," Stefan says before Damon can. Trying to use his charm to influence the man.

"He didn't."

"We're here to help," Damon says. "He's been having trouble with a _guest_."'

The priest, though still suspicious of them, points them in the direction of the stairs to the attic.

Upstairs a young girl stands, hugging Marcel in the middle of the room. She could be no older than Bonnie around the age of 16. She has blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and long dark brown hair. Stefan and Damon stand near the doorway as neither one of them has been noticed by the two in the room.

"Thank you," Marcel whispered to her. "Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me."

"It was the old ones, wasn't it," Davina asked angrily.

"Actually," Marcel begins as lets go of her. "Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back."

Davina looked confused and unsettled. When Marcel looks into her eyes he can see how young she really looks. "No," she screams.

Marcel looks at her sternly. "What," he asks her shocked. "Davina—."

She cuts Marcel off and shakes her head. "No," Davina tells him. "You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them." She turns her back towards him and walks over to the coffin.

"There is no way to kill them, Davina," he tells her. "They're immortal."

"I've got to try." Her hand hovers over the basket.

Stefan and Damon make that their cue to walk into the room with Damon clapping his hands. "Well, well, well," Damon says. "That was such a good performance. A little too much teenage angst for my taste though."

Davina tries to throw them both into the wall with her magic but fails humiliatingly when Damon waves his hand and knocks her to the ground. He laughs at her attempt and looks Marcel into the eyes. "So this is what keeps you in control," Damon asks. "An angsty teenage witch with no control of her powers?"

"Who the hell are you," Davina fumed getting up with the help of Marcel.

Marcel glares at Damon but when he sees Stefan behind him, he gives his youngest brother a sincere look.

"Marcel hasn't told you about his brothers," Damon asks sarcastically and Davina looks at them with wide eyes.

"What do you want Damon," Marcel asks.

"I'm here too," Stefan adds putting up a hand as he walks forward.

"Yeah and I don't want you to be. How did you guys even find out about this place?" Marcel helps Davina get settled into a chair.

"Tu es pas bon pour cacher tes traces," Damon sarcastically replies with a smirk on his face.

"A tracker spell is so easy to do when vampires work with untrained witches," Stefan says after him rolling his eyes. "Does she even know what a tracker spell is?" Stefan looks the girl up and down knowing all too well she had a lot of power but no skill behind it.

"I'm stronger than I look," Davina says stepping forward only for Marcel to pull her behind him.

"I'm going to ask again," Marcel spats at the Salvatore-Mikaelsons. "What the hell do you want?"

"Relax Marcel," Damon says. "We're not going to kill the girl. We just want Elijah and we'll call it a day."

"I already told Klaus I'd return him myself."

Damon and Stefan quickly side eyeing the other, knowing that Marcel had no control over the young witch and they never would have gotten Elijah if they hadn't come.

"Klaus may have trusted you with that little detail but we don't," Stefan says. "Give us our uncle and we'll be on our way."

"What do you need him for? You're the ones who gave him up in the first place," Davina questioned them.

"Marcel. Keep your little witch in line," Damon tells him ignoring Davina.

"Aren't you guys brothers," Davina asks. "Couldn't you have just given him a call?"

Stefan rolls his eyes and replies to the young girl. "We are...or we were." He looks at Marcel with a bit of sadness in his eyes but that quickly goes away. "It's hard to say when someone pretends they're dead and doesn't care if his family had to mourn him."

"I'm sorry Stefan," Marcel tells him walking towards him with sad eyes.

"You're not," Damon replies quickly getting in front of Stefan and blocking Marcel's way.

"Damon, I—," Marcel starts.

"Don't," Damon says cutting him off. "You can lie to me all you want but you _won't_ lie to Stefan."

"I'm sorry." Marcel's voice is sincere as he looks at Stefan with emotion clear in his eyes.

"It's about a hundred years too late for apologies," Damon scoffs. Stefan nods at Marcel but it's clear he has yet to be forgiven.

"Though we came for Elijah, we really just wanted to see your little witch," Stefan says, his heart not wanting to react to the familial drama.

"She needs training," Damon says. "She sucks at juju."

"I'm the most _powerful_ witch in New Orleans," Davina says moving from behind Marcel.

"Your confidence is cute... _But_ seeing as I was able to counteract your magic," Damon tells her unamused, not wanting to argue with some teenage girl. "You're only that powerful because your psycho coven wanted to perform that dumbass ritual."

Marcel immediately gets back in front of Davina, afraid for her safety. "How did you know about that?"

"How the hell _else_ would you be able to "control" the witches. I lived here and messed with a few witches myself," Damon says. He rolls his eyes as Marcel tries to push Davina even more behind him. "And stop acting like I'm going to hurt her. The coven messed with magic they don't understand. They even think we don't know about it but there's a lot of information you get when you get someone on your dick...You taught me that."

"You tried to save her," Stefan states morbidly. "You should've let it happen."

"I was supposed to let them kill a sixteen-year-old girl," Marcel argues angrily.

"Her powers are going to get out of control and kill her," Damon says.

"She's not gonna die," Marcel yells. "I'll make sure of that."

Damon laughs. It's cruel but he does it anyway. "You," he laughs. "You think you're stronger than ancestral magic?"

Stefan sees the hurt pouring through Marcel's eyes. "Damon," Stefan says quietly somber.

"Stefan. I truly think our dear old friend is full of shit if he thinks he can just _save_ a sixteen-year-old girl from an _ancestral_ ritual," Damon says with sarcasm heavy on his voice.

Marcel's eyes narrow and he looks as if he wants to violently hurt Damon. "I think it's time for you two to leave."

"Aw," Damon pouts sarcastically. "Did we hurt your feelings?"

"You need to go." Marcel directs.

"Well then. It seems we've overstayed our welcome," Stefan states. "It was fun seeing you. It's too bad you won't remember we were here."

"What are you—." Davina doesn't get to finish her question. Both her and Marcel blackout and fall to the ground. Elijah's casket slams closed. The next time Davina and Marcel wake up, it'll be morning and they won't remember a thing.

Hayley sits in an abandoned study at the desk. The room is filled with journals, book, and texts probably centuries older than herself. Klaus stands at the doorway watching her type away on a laptop before walking in to speak with her.

"I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us," he tells her as he stands in front of the doorway.

"Congratulations," Hayley replied. "I guess being diabolical has its perks."

"You hardly know him, and yet you miss him," Klaus states monotonously. "What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

Hayley hesitates to answer. She stops her typing and looks and the man who was the other half of the child that grew inside her. "He was kind to me," She answered.

Klaus flinches at her reply. He doesn't know what else to say to the woman who will soon birth his child. He turns around in the doorway and begins to leave. Hayley calls him, "Hey!" He stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around to face her. " I learned something today. I think it's a girl." She smiles and soon after Klaus smiles too. He leaves her alone and heads out of the room.

He walks to the other side of the house to check on his daughter. He overhears voices coming from her room and stands outside behind to door listen in on her conversation

Bonnie sits up in her bed against the headboard her laptop in her lap FaceTiming Caroline. "Come on Care! It's not like that," she laughs. "He is _really_ cute though." Caroline rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Seriously Bon," Caroline responded. "He's not cute! He's _gorgeous_. Look at his Instagram. His body. His cheekbones. His _ass!_ You'd have to be blind to just call him _cute!"_

"I think you're forgetting who my dad is," Bonnie remarks. Caroline laughs at her friends face. "I won't be able to date anyone till I'm 3000 years old and maybe not even then."

"Klaus is 3000 years old," Caroline asks shocked.

"No," Bonnie replied. "I don't really know how old he is but he's like over 1000. Plus Stefan's hardly had an actual girlfriend since I've been alive except Elena and we both know how that turned out."

"Well Elena's a total bitch for letting him go," she says. "And then she had the nerve to fall in love with Damon while they were dating. I mean Damon who already told her that he's not trying to the doppelganger thing. I mean who wants to be second best to somebody's first love and then try to—"

"Back to me," Bonnie says cutting her friend off. They both know that Caroline could go on and on for hours on end.

"Right," Caroline says. "Sorry. Anyways, who do you think you'll have sex with first? Hot and ruggedly handsome guy from your 3rd period or the blond, gorgeous and sophisticated guy from your chemistry class."

"Well if my fantasy ever plays out, it definitely—."

Klaus had heard enough. He quickly knocks on the door and says, "Sweetheart, I'm coming in."

"Hi Daddy," she greets him. "I'll talk to you later Care," she tells her friend she smiles at Klaus who walks into the room.

"Did you have a nice night," Klaus asks her with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I've been home all night," Bonnie whines. "I feel like I'm being stuffed in this house."

Klaus sighs at his daughter's whining. "If you made friends at school you wouldn't have to stay in the house."

She rolls her eyes. "I did make friends," she tells him. "Just with the guys and the girls here are too gossipy and weird and witchy." Bonnie looks down at her phone. 3 texts messages had come in but she wasn't going to answer. "I'll just stick to hanging out with Stefan and video chatting friends from back in Mystic Falls."

"There's a music festival in the quarter tomorrow night." Bonnie's head shoots up. "You can go with some friends _but._ " Bonnie waits for the but. She knows it won't be that bad but there's always a but. "Stefan has to be with you." Bonnie groans.

"Seriously," Bonnie says. "What if only have one friend?"

"I'm sorry, maybe Kol would be happy to go with you," Klaus suggests sarcastically. "You all go to the same school."

"You're not being funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," Klaus smirks as Bonnie falls onto her back to lay on her pillows with a groan. "You'll have fun."

Bonnie smiles and looks over at him. "Good night Dad."

"Goodnight Sweetheart." He closes the door behind him.

The next morning, Klaus walks into Rousseau's and sits down at the bar. Camille or Cami—as she likes to be called—is waitressing and wiping down the bar. "Hello Cami," Klaus says with a seductive smile.

Cami smiles back before her complusion takes the best of her. She frowns at Klaus confused. She suddenly remembers everything that she had been compelled to forget. "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me," she questions the man exasperated. "And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?"

Klaus smirks in amusement. He leans in closers to her and answers in a low voice with, "Well, that's how compulsion works, Love."

"Yeah, but what's happening," she questions. "Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?"

"You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel." Klaus gestures to the seat next to him at the bar so that she may sit down with him. "You said you have a little information for me."

Cami nods her head. " He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently, she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no."

"I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to ' _Yes_.'"

Cami stares at the original vampire for a moment and then frowns. "You're going to force me to do this, aren't you," She questions him. "Why even bother with politeness?"

Klaus sighs in frustration. "Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive." Klaus begins to compel her, "In other words, the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige."

At the Mansion, Hayley sits on the couch next to Stefan, flipping through a maternity book while she talks to Agnes. Rebekah and Damon sit at the coffee table where Rebekah types on a laptop and Damon drinks bourbon.

"I told you, Agnes," Hayley says to her annoyed. "I feel great."

"You are overdue for a checkup," Agnes tells her.

"What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound?" Hayley scoffs at the witch. "A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here!"

Rebekah looks over at the werewolf with jealousy. "A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." Damon kicks her under the table. She turns to glare at him but goes back to looking at her laptop.

"I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path," Agnes says. "Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it."

It's quiet for a moment and Hayley thinks about it before rolling her eyes and reluctantly agrees. "Okay, fine," she says. "Bayou baby doctor it is."

Agnes takes Hayley's hand for her to get up and come with her. "Wait," Damon says getting up from his seat at the table. "I'm going with you."

"That won't be necessary," Agnes says.

"I know," Damon says. "But I'm going anyway."

Agnes glares at him but nods in agreement. Leaving the room with the vamp-witch hybrid and the werewolf girl.

Stefan is writing in his journal and it's unusually quiet before Klaus walks in and laughs at Rebekah.

"Please sister," Klaus remarks. "Tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in ' _anonymous attic?_ '" He pours himself a scotch.

"Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."

Stefan looks at his father from the corner of his eye. Klaus sees but says nothing. "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles," Klaus states.

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to," she tells him. "There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin.

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance." Klaus sips his scotch with a smirk and Stefan rolls his eyes.

Rebekah smiles bitterly at her brother. "As usual," she says. "Your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother."

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home." Klaus takes another sip of his drink and Rebekah remains unimpressed.

It's quiet when Kol and Bonnie walk in. They look at each other confused. "Is there something we missed," Bonnie asks.

"No sweetheart," Klaus tells her. "But we should get going. The festival is starting soon."

Bonnie smiles, runs over to Stefan and grabs his arm pulling him up from the couch. "I'm ready," she tells her father.

Marcel walks on Dauphine Street with his crew of vampires. He doesn't even look at them as he gives them instructions on how he wants the night to go. "Big event tonight, a lot of people drinking, a lot of eyes watching. I don't want any trouble, which means no witches. Send word through the Cauldron- any witches come here, we kill them," he instructs. "And, while you're at it, no Originals, I don't like how Rebekah's been snooping around. I got my girl Cami coming, her and a little friend of hers, I want eyes on them at all times- eyes _only_. Alright? I don't want anyone getting anywhere _near_ either of them. Everybody's got a post, everybody keeps an eye out. You cool?"

The vampires look at Marcel in agreement. Each saying their piece or nodding before walking away.

Davina smiles a bright wide toothy smile as she walks down Dauphine Street looking at all the people and listening to the music. Dauphine Street Musical Festival was annual but she hadn't gone since she was a young child. It was filled with jazz, pop, hip-hop, and classical music. Marcel catches up to Davina and walks her to Rousseau's which is swarmed with people drinking and listening to the brass band that plays up front.

"So," Marcel asks. "Is it everything you hoped for?"

Davina shakes her head enthusiastically and lets out a little giggle. "Yeah!" She looks over Marcel's shoulder to see a young handsome blond boy calling for a friend near the bar. She recognizes them both. Both boys are charming, handsome and ridiculously funny. She hadn't seen them in a long time. She smiles.

"So," he says. "We should probably go over the rules."

Davina sighs at this. "I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or _you_." She rolls her eyes in the way in which every teenager in this story does. Marcel nods and smiles at Davina. She, in turn, smiles in embarrassment. "You said you weren't going to hover!" Marcel eyes get large as he looks at her in disbelief. Davina laughs.

Stefan and Bonnie stand on Dauphine Street listening to the music. Bonnie smiles as she and nods her head to the music. "Bonnie! Stefan!" They turn their heads to see Andrew, their classmate from school. Also, their new friend. He runs towards them with Tim who holds a violin in his hands. "I didn't think you guys would show up."

Stefan nods at them. "Yeah," Bonnie says. "Our dad is super strict but we were able to convince him to let us have some fun."

It's an awkward silence before Andrew elbows Tim in the ribs. "Well I'll be playing with a band soon," Tim says wincing. "You should definitely come by."

Andrew smiles at Bonnie in hope. "We will," Bonnie replies. Stefan inwardly groans at the two making googly eyes at each other.

"Great," Andrew says. "I'll be playing piano. We go on at 7:30."

The siblings smile and nod before heading off to one of the restaurants.

The clinic in the bayou isn't the best place to be having a checkup and ultrasound for her baby but Hayley doesn't mind at this point. Damon however does. He sits in a chair in the corner on his phone texting Bonnie and Stefan to see how their night is going.

Dr. Paige sits in front of Hayley giving her an ultrasound. They can hear a fetal heartbeat coming from the machine. Dr. Paige smiles at Hayley. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect," the doctor tells Hayley.

"I knew it." Hayley smiles at the machine. "She's a tough one, like her mom."

"I actually have a surprise for you," Dr. Paige tells her. Damon looks up at them curiously. "If you look at the machine you'll see a big dot." She waits for Hayley to nod before she continues. "Well, there's another one hiding right behind it."

Hayley's head shoots over to look at the doctor. "What are you saying?"

"You're having twins," Dr. Paige chuckles. "Congratulations."

Dr. Paige hands Hayley a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her stomach. Hayley wipes the gel off before sitting up. Dr. Paige suddenly notices the crescent moon birthmark that sits on her shoulder. Her smile tightens.

"That's a unique birthmark," she says. Damon raises an eyebrow but doesn't look up from his phone.

' _Where are you?_ ' his text from Rebekah reads.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high. I've got something for it." Dr. Paige walks into the next room where Agnes is waiting.

' _Bayou clinic with witchy doctors'_ He texts back. The doctor had come back in and was talking to Hayley. When he looks up he sees her lunging at Hayley with a needle. He quickly gets up and snaps her neck. The doctor falls to the ground.

"That wasn't very smart of her," he talks for the first time walking into the clinic. "I think it's time for us to go." Damon picks Hayley up bridal style before being shot in the should with a vervain coated arrow. "Shit!" He vamps out of the clinic quickly escaping with Hayley in his arms.

"That was amazing," Bonnie beamed to Andrew and Tim as they walk off the stage. "You guys make me wish I could play an instrument."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Andrew responds. Tim nods with a smile.

"It was nice," Stefan smiled at them.

Andrew works up the courage to kiss Bonnie on the cheek. She blushes.

"I told a friend that I'd meet up with her," Tim says. "So I'll catch you guys at school." Tim runs down Dauphine street and meets Davina. Stefan's eyes widen.

Bonnie looks over at Stefan and fakes a cough. "Stefan," she says. "You were going to go meet a friend too, _right_?" Stefan smirks and nods at his sister.

"Oh yeah," he tells her. "She's down the street. I'll meet up with you guys later."

"No problem man," Andrew tells him. Bonnie smiles and takes his hand.

"Let's try some of the street vendors."

Rebekah drives quickly into the bayou. She looks at the red dot on the map and sees that she's only minutes away from Damon and Hayley's location. She steps on the gas.

Damon and Hayley sit in a makeshift hut on the far side of the road with an elderly woman. She comes in with a pot of hot water. Damon sits there cracking his neck. "You're lucky I let you in here," the woman says. "I don't usually mess with your kind."

"My kind," Damon asks smirking.

"You know what I'm talking about bloodsucker," she tells him pouring him a cup.

"You realize that I know you put vervain in this water," he tells the silver-haired bitch. "I don't need anything to drink but thank you for the offer granny."

The woman scoffs. "You're probably older than I am."

Outside a car door slams and Rebekah walks to the door of the hut. She tries to barge in but is stopped by the magical shield. "Are you both out of your mind," she yells at them from the doorway. "We are leaving this instant. We are in werewolf territory. I have no need to kill any more people than necessary at the moment."

Damon nods at her. "We're coming Barbie." Damon stands up and holds his hand out for Hayley.

"Thank you for the hospitality," Hayley says to the elder. The woman flips her silver hair and nods. She sits down and drinks her cup of tea.

It's pretty dark when everybody gets back to the house. Stefan and Bonnie are the last ones back. Bonnie had a wide smile on your face.

Klaus stands at the table drinking bourbon with Damon. "I trust you both a hide a nice night."

"We did," Stefan states.

"It was the best," Bonnie tells him.

"Your friends Tim and Andrew are quite the musicians," Klaus says. "You should invite them over to play."

"Please tell me you weren't following us," Bonnie huffs. Damon laughs in his seat.

"Only up until you and dear Andrew went to the restaurant," Klaus says. Bonnie rolls her eyes. "We all had an exciting night. But I believe it's time for bed." He puts his glass. "I'll see you all in the morning." Before he begins to head up the stairs and looks directly at his brunet son. "Stefan. Follow me," he demands.

In Klaus' room, Stefan shuts the door behind him as his father takes off his jacket. "Now little rippah," he says to his son in a light tone. Klaus goes into his closet and takes out a thick leather belt. He turns and sits down in the chair next to his closet putting the belt in his lap. Klaus looks at his son with his elbows on the arms of the chair, his feet up and his hands crossed. "Do you want to tell me about the Harvest before or after belt your bottom for not telling about Davina Claire and the Harvest?"


End file.
